The invention relates to a surfing device or the like, especially a surfboard, having a board-like body that is provided with a foam core, which is encased with a laminate, and an upper side and a lower side.
Normally, surfing devices having a board-like body, so-called surfboards, are provided with a foam core that is encased with laminate and have an upper side and a lower side. If the resin of the laminates is made of a polyester, the foam cores are provided with a slat-shaped device, the so-called “stringer”, generally made of wood for stabilizing the surfboard.
However, the drawback in this regard is the fact that such surfboards are generally subjected to a high rate of wear, which is manifested in irreversible unevenness of the surface all the way to breaking of the boards.
Surfboards are also known where the laminate layers generally contain glass fiber fabric and epoxy resin, whereby, however, these can only be produced in prefabricated shapes without being able to address the requirements of individual surfers. These surfboards generally have no stringer, since due to the epoxy resin, in conjunction with glass fiber fabric that is normally used, an adequate strength can be realized.
However, a drawback in this regard is the fact that due to the joining of two molded parts over the foam core to form a surfboard, there classically occurs at the seam between the two halves a weak spot such that with little surface damage in this region the foam core can absorb up to about 10% water, which due to the rapid distribution in the foam body itself can only be removed or carried away with great difficulty, which leads to long repair and down times, and repairs are possible only to a very limited extent.
The object of the present invention is to at least partially avoid the aforementioned drawbacks, and in particular to provide devices and methods for producing devices of the aforementioned type, especially for surfing with a board-like body, which in comparison to conventional surfboards have a considerably longer service life, thereby greatly reducing the danger of a board breaking, whereby an individual adaptation to the individual surfer is possible.